


Rare Snacks

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei, Reiji, China & Aila visit the mall for some snacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rare Snacks

The mall trip had been Reiji’s idea, and Sei guessed well what he was after. It was still a refreshing break from everything tournament related, and besides, China and Aila had been quick to offer to join them. Sei didn’t mind, even if it was embarrassing that his mother had called it a ‘double date’, but at least she hadn’t tried to tag along.

Reiji and Aila went for the various snacks the moment they got there, but Sei had found something of interest too. What he was holding was a selection of gummy candy, shaped like Gundam weapons. “Look at this,” he told Reiji as they were sitting on a bench outside the mall. “It’s shaped like a beam rifle and it’s even got…” He continued to explain the details of the candy, not that Reiji seemed interested.

Aila did at least. “Maybe I should’ve gotten some of those as well,” she said, looking at the candy bag Sei was holding. “Says here that they’re limited edition, for sale only for the tournament.”

Sei read the text on the bag. “So it does. And they’ve also got special blueberry flavor ones, shaped like Ramba Ral’s heat rod. There’s only one per five bags.” He studied the contents of his candy bag and picked up a blue piece. “Hey, lucky bag.” He held up the long piece of candy between his fingers. “But since you like your rare snacks, does either of you want-“

He didn’t get to finish as Reiji and Aila had already exclaimed, “MINE,” and gone for the piece of candy, trying to bite it out of his hand. Sei was quite quick to let go of it and pull back.

A few seconds later he found himself sitting there next to China, staring at the scene of Reiji and Aila, neither of them willing to allow the other to have it. It was still a piece of candy they were fighting over, which ended up with their faces quite close to each other.

"Do they even realize how that looks to anyone seeing this?" China, blushing a little, asked after a moment passed.

Sei glanced around then looked at the ground. He could only hope those two reached a conclusion soon.


End file.
